


run, my heart beat faster

by tigerlo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oh, Smut, and a strap on, and lots and lots of feelings, but there are a ton of nice and important consent-ey chats, feelings and smut, really though, theres very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlo/pseuds/tigerlo
Summary: Waverly finds herself curious about what being on theotherside of a certain experience in the bedroom is like.





	run, my heart beat faster

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, all! 
> 
> This little gem is the prompt/result of a discussion on characterisation with [@iamthegaysmurf](https://iamthegaysmurf.tumblr.com) as a little distraction from the huge wild-west fic (thanks for beta-ing like a champ by the way, friend), so if you feel like you need to go to church after, I'm not _solely_ to blame. 
> 
> x

-

  
  


“Baby?’ Waverly’s voice is soft as they lay naked and spent, still trying to catch their breath as their blood beats quick. 

 

Nicole’s touch is gentle at the base of her spine as she lays with her ear to the gentle pulse of Nicole’s heart, Nicole’s fingers drawing slow swirls like the ocean currents she’s never seen. 

 

“Hmmm?” Nicole replies a little sleepily, raising her head to look down at Waverly. “Is everything ok?”

 

She’s incredibly perceptive, Nicole is, seemingly able to pick up the flutter across Waverly’s skin that tells her Waverly is nervous about something she wants to say before she actually  _ says _ anything. 

 

“Fine,” Waverly answers quickly, placing her palm flat in the hollow between Nicole’s breasts. “Everything’s fine, I just…. can I ask you something?”

 

“Always,” Nicole says, leaning up on one of her elbows so she can give Waverly her undivided attention. “Always, Wave. What’s up?”

 

“It’s nothing bad,” Waverly hurries to assure her. “It’s just…. I have a question…. about  _ this _ .”

 

_ This  _ meaning their naked bodies wrapped around one another like they’re only one body instead of two. 

 

“Is everything ok?” Nicole asks, her voice a little concerned. “Did I….?”

 

“No,” Waverly replies, shaking her head firmly. “No, baby, it’s nothing bad, I promise. It’s more…. well, a request, I guess.”

 

Her heart is beating faster now, and it’s silly, because Nicole has never given her any reason not to feel completely comfortable asking her  _ anything _ sex-related, be it a request or a question, and she knows that this will be no different. Nicole will be as open as she always is in a way that  _ calms _ her. 

 

The worry she has is that she’s not sure how Nicole is going to react to what Waverly wants to nervously ask. Not that it’s crazy or mad or not a variation of something they have already done, it’s just  _ how _ it’s a variation that she’s not sure how Nicole will react to her asking about. 

 

“Wave, you can always ask me anything, you know that,” Nicole says encouragingly, her thumb running up the length of her spine. “What is it?”

 

She takes a deep breath, steeling herself against her pounding nerves, biting her lip before she lets the question roll off her lips. 

 

“What’s it like to….you know….” Waverly asks quietly, her thumb running along the edge of the harness still draped across Nicole’s hips. “Be on the other end of  _ this _ …..?” 

 

“Oh,” Nicole replies, obviously a little taken aback, not in a bad way, just surprised maybe. She thinks for a moment, her expression turning from surprise to curiosity to something deeper. “Well, honestly, baby? It’s kind of incredible.”

 

“Why?” Waverly asks, biting her lip. “I mean, is it always good? Or is it just good with me, or….”

 

“I mean, I’ve always  _ enjoyed _ it,” Nicole answers honestly before she looks to Waverly with a slightly devilish smile. “But it’s definitely the best with you, Wave. By far.”

 

“You’re not just saying that?” Waverly asks uncertainly, because she knows it’s incredible for her, too. But surely others with more experience would create a better experience for Nicole than she has. 

 

“Definitely not,” Nicole replies easily, with such confidence in her voice that Waverly can’t  _ not _ feel immediately relieved. “It’s different with you, Wave. Everything’s just….  _ more _ with you. Even this.”

 

“Will you tell me more?” Waverly asks a little more curiously with a touch of confidence against her skin now. “What does it feel like? Do you like it?”

 

“Well….” Nicole replies, her voice silky, and Waverly has the distinct impression that this is going to be a lot more than just a textbook recollection. “I definitely like it. It might not seem like it does a lot being on the other end, as such, but it does. It’s more than that, too, though. I like being that connected with you, being that  _ close _ to you. It’s different to touching you normally. It’s more intimate, in some ways. As for what it feels like…. honestly, baby? It feels powerful.”

 

“Powerful?” Waverly asks unsteadily, and she’s surprised at the way Nicole’s admission  _ affects _ her. 

 

She can feel her voice ready to speak a little shakier than before as her body replays the last hour or so against the nerves that roam over her skin, and  _ deeper _ . 

 

“Powerful,” Nicole purrs, rolling Waverly smoothly onto her back. “It feels  _ powerful _ , Wave.”

 

“Why?” Waverly asks, her whole body heating with the anticipation that rises when Nicole slips between her thighs. “Why powerful?”

 

“How could it  _ not _ feel that way?” Nicole asks as she kisses the hollow between Waverly’s breasts. “Feeling you beneath me, feeling you  _ part _ for me? It’s the most powerful I’ve ever felt in my entire life, Waverly.”

 

The use of her full name makes Waverly shiver,  _ hard, _ and she watches as Nicole smirks heavily, pleased at the effect her words are having on Waverly. 

 

“The way you move beneath me when we’re together like that, it’s completely different to anything else I’ve ever experienced with you, baby,” Nicole breathes before she takes one of Waverly’s nipples in her mouth. 

 

And it’s immensely difficult in that moment to decide what she wants more, to interrupt Nicole and ask another question, or to give herself over to Nicole’s hands and her mouth and let her demonstrate that way.

 

_ Give in _ , she decides when Nicole pulls the bud between her teeth a little sharply, and Waverly’s whole back bucks  _ up _ . 

 

Nicole obviously has other things on her mind, however, because she pauses over Waverly’s stomach, lifting her lips from the skin that leaps beneath her ministrations like a conductor directing the stars to ask Waverly a question. 

 

“Why do you ask?” Nicole asks, looking up the length of Waverly’s body. “Are you curious?”

 

“I guess I was a little curious,” Waverly breathes as she moves into Nicole’s touch. “And….”

 

“And what, baby?” Nicole asks, as though simple comprehension isn’t almost impossible. 

 

“I don’t….” Waverly whispers, because she’s nervous here, on the edge of asking Nicole what she wants. She doesn’t want to upset, or offend, or….

 

“You know you can always ask me anything,” Nicole says, clearer, pausing in her movements. “Anything, Wave. Please don’t be nervous.”

 

It’s the sincerity in her voice that tips Waverly over the edge into actually asking. Because she’s nervous as hell, but she  _ knows _ it’ll be ok. She knows Nicole will be ok with her asking. 

 

“I’ve maybe been wondering what it would be like….” Waverly breathes, barely above a whisper. “I’ve been wondering if maybe you’d…. if maybe we could….”

 

“You want to try?” Nicole asks, hesitantly, and Waverly notes the change in her tone  _ immediately _ . 

 

“No,” Waverly hurries to say, instantly regretting having asked. “No, it’s….”

 

“Baby,” Nicole says as she replies  _ calmer _ . “It’s ok, I’m sorry, it just caught me a little off guard is all. Is it something you want to do? Because if it is, it’s ok to ask.”

 

“But….” Waverly falters, unsure of herself with Nicole’s hesitation, but carrying on when she can see how much Nicole’s kicking herself for having reacted the way she did. “I mean…. if you’re …. not if you’re in any way  _ not _ interested, Nicole. Because I only want it if you want it a hundred percent, as well.  

 

“It’s not that I’m not….” Nicole says with a more collected response. “I think it’s just…. I guess I haven’t ever thought about it? I mean, it’s mostly just kinda happened that I was on the other end, you know?”

 

“And that’s totally fine,” Waverly says, sitting up, leaning on her elbow, too. “It’s totally fine, Nicole. We don’t even have to….”

 

“Wave,” Nicole says gently, kissing her to stop Waverly’s runaway train of thought. “Baby, stop. Listen to me for a sec, will you?” 

 

“Okay,” Waverly nods, her racing heart calming a little at the quiet in Nicole’s kiss. 

 

Nicole smiles at her, pressing another kiss, and then another, to the swell of her breast until Waverly relaxes fully, lying back on the bed, and Nicole perches herself above Waverly again. 

 

“Waverly, I’m willing to try anything with you,” Nicole says seriously. “Anything, ok? Even something like that.  _ Especially _ if it’s something you’ve thought about.”

 

“Not a  _ lot _ ,” Waverly admits, which is true, but when she  _ has _ thought about it, it  _ consumes _ her. “But if you want to…. if you’re willing, and if you’ll help, you know,  _ guide _ me, then yeah….I kinda really would, you know, just once.”

 

“Will you tell  _ me _ ? Nicole asks in an echo of Waverly’s question a moment ago, taking Waverly’s breast into her mouth as the tension melts between them. “Will you tell me what you’ve thought about?”

 

“I don’t know,” Waverly replies coyly, humming when Nicole releases her nipple with a  _ pop _ . “I just want to know what it’s like when you have me like that? I want to feel you beneath me. I want…. I want to make it  _ good _ for you, because it’s so good for me, Nicole. It’s  _ so _ good, and as much as I want to feel you, I want you to feel even a little bit of that, too.” 

 

Nicole sighs, and Waverly  _ thinks _ she can hear nerves in Nicole’s pulse, but she senses that if they  _ are _ there, that Nicole doesn’t want her to push it on calling her on them. Not yet. She knows Nicole genuinely wants to do this, and she’s not just going along with it for Waverly’s sake, because things don’t work like that between them, they have and hold  _ truth _ instead, but she’s nervous, and Waverly can tell she wants to, but she needs something else for now, to do something where she feels more comfortable. 

 

Where she feels a little more in  _ control _ . 

 

Nicole needs something, and Waverly, the other half of her whole,  _ responds _ . 

 

She presses up into Nicole’s next kiss and tries to soothe Nicole with her soul, and she feels Nicole relax then, too. 

 

“Well  _ that _ ,” Nicole says, breathing against her heart, and her tone sounds steadier now as she kisses again, and again, and  _ again _ , and Waverly knows there’s no stopping her now. “Sounds like something I can definitely get on board with.”

  
  


-

  
  
  


It’s a week or so before they’re actually offered the opportunity to put their little role-reversal into play, but it would be an absolute, downright lie if Waverly said she hadn’t at least given it a thought  _ daily _ since Nicole had agreed. 

 

She’s nervous and terrified; of disappointing Nicole, of doing something wrong that Nicole won’t like, because from the look on Nicole’s face that night together, while she’s obviously had some experience on the driving end, Waverly had gotten the impression it wasn’t something she’d had a significant amount of experience of on the  _ other  _ end. 

 

She’s nervous and terrified, but above all, above the doubt and unsureness, she’s curious, too. 

 

She’s curious, and she knows that once her curiosity is sated, she’ll quite happily return to their previous arrangement, but she can’t wait to try. 

 

Because she feels powerful, Nicole makes her feel powerful in everything they do together, inside or outside of their bedroom, but she’s so,  _ so _ curious as to what power of a different kind will feel like strapped to her hips. 

 

Waverly knows curiosity is one of her defining features. It has been since she was a small girl, and really, it’s only ever been a trait that within her, over the years, has  _ grown _ . 

 

It was a trait stunted for a number of years, held back by fear of asking a question, of speaking aloud a query that would annoy someone who had already gone out of their way to help, reluctant to further burden them with her questions. 

 

But now, with Wynonna here, and Nicole supporting and enabling and encouraging, it  _ flourishes _ . 

 

And mainly, it expresses itself in her work or her studies, but it manifests in other areas, too. Because she hadn’t been a nun before she’d taken Nicole into her bed, but there was only so much a macho-driven  _ boy _ had been able to show her. 

 

Nicole is, by comparison,  _ otherworldly _ . 

 

She’s attentive and she’s soft and she’s there for Waverly before she’s ever there for herself, and that has been a completely foreign concept. 

 

She encourages Waverly, inside and outside of the bedroom, to speak aloud her desires, and speak when she wants something, especially when she’s curious. 

 

Because that has driven, and perhaps always will, drive her. 

 

Even when she’s terrified. 

 

She’s not at the moment, though. Because lazy kisses in Nicole’s lap make her anything  _ but _ . 

 

They’ve both had a quiet few days, and Waverly had been content to spend the rest of this evening the same way, before a mist had settled over the both of them, drawn together as they sometimes are by the pull of nothing more complex than each other’s sighs. 

 

Waverly had crawled into Nicole’s lap, where she sits now, pressing unhurried kisses to Nicole’s throat, Nicole’s hands slipping beneath the loose top Waverly is wearing. 

 

The idea isn’t even present to begin with, truly, but something about the way Nicole’s next breath leaves her lungs in a melodic sigh forms the idea beneath her palms where they rest on Nicole’s neck.

 

“Baby,” Waverly murmurs against Nicole’s skin, and she doesn’t need to finish her sentence, because Nicole  _ knows _ .

 

“You want to….?” Nicole asks, swallowing thickly, and Waverly can feel her nerves, but she can feel the heat in Nicole’s touch, too. 

 

“If you do, as well,” Waverly offers, just as nervous as Nicole also seems to be.  “Only if you….” 

 

“I do,” Nicole purrs against her lips, her voice stronger than before, as though she can feel how much Waverly wants this, but how much she needs to lean against her backbone for a moment, too. “Baby, I  _ do _ .”

 

It happens seamlessly then, like a cresting wave over a slow moving ocean. Waverly wraps her legs around Nicole’s waist as her girlfriend stands, moving them slowly room by room, stopping to push Waverly against a wall here and over the back of a piece of furniture there, until she walks them both into Nicole’s room --  _ their _ room -- Waverly corrects herself. 

 

Nicole’s tongue and teeth trace the line of Waverly’s jaw when Nicole finally sets Waverly on her feet, just inside the doorway. Waverly knows where the toy is, she knows where everything is, but she’s not quite sure how to move from this, to  _ that _ . 

 

Waverly’s nervous, she knows that Nicole  _ knows _ she is, and Waverly can feel that, even though part of their normal arrangement is turned on its head, Nicole knows Waverly still needs her to  _ lead _ . 

 

“Close your eyes,” Nicole whispers, her lips ghosting over Waverly’s when she does as she is bidden. 

 

She feels the shadow of her lover leave her for a moment, never stretching far, only enough to make Waverly’s heart ache softly, before she returns, pressing something familiar into Waverly’s hands.

 

“I know we won’t….” Nicole trails off quietly, her hands closing over Waverly’s across the gently worn leather. “I know we’ll take our time, but I think it might help…. it might feel less  _ foreign _ if you…. want to put this on sooner, rather than later?”

 

“Yeah?” Waverly asks shakily, and she can feel Nicole looking at her carefully, assessing how nervous she is.

 

“Yeah,” Nicole breathes, collecting Waverly gently by the chin “We can…. get each other ready while you’re wearing it, but I think it’ll help, I think it’ll make you feel more used to it?”

 

“Ok,” Waverly says, biting her lip and nodding in agreement, and she’s distracted for a moment, her eyes dropping to the weight in her hands, this simple object that, to her,  _ exudes _ power, even in this simple form, unattached and unworn.

 

She wonders distantly how different it’s going to feel  _ on _ . 

 

“Plus….” Nicole offers, her own eyes growing dark as she watches Waverly handle the pile of straps and buckles. “You’re going to look  _ so _ damn sexy in it, I kinda want to drag  _ that _ part out as long as I can.”

 

“You think I will?” Waverly asks, uncertain. 

 

“Baby, I  _ know _ you will,” Nicole affirms strongly, her hands moving from Waverly’s own, running up the length of her forearms before they settle back over her hands.

 

God, she wants this  _ so _ badly, but she hadn’t actually thought about  _ this _ part, about putting the darn thing on, and she wishes vacantly that she’d had the forethought to do this home alone first, at least once before…..

 

“I should have had that glass of wine after all,” Waverly says shakily as her hands tremble over the straps of the harness. Not for long, though, because Nicole’s hands close over hers again,  _ calming _ .

 

“Wave, we don’t have to do this if you’re nervous,” Nicole’s voice flows almost instantly, strong and soothing, and it helps ground her. 

 

“No, I want to,” Waverly assures her quickly, looking to Nicole to add weight to her own words. “I  _ really _ want to, I do. I’m just nervous.”

 

“Would it help if I said I’m more than a little nervous, too?” Nicole admits, shrugging, her hands staying anchored over Waverly’s.

 

“You’re nervous?” Waverly asks disbelieving, because Nicole is wordly and travelled, and she’s  _ done _ things. “Why are you….?”

 

“Because I….” Nicole begins before she stops, and Waverly doesn’t quite understand, because it’s natural to be nervous if she hasn’t done this in a  _ while _ , but the way Nicole’s cheeks are flushing now, it’s like she’s never….

 

“You’ve done this before, right, baby?” Waverly asks gently, setting the harness on the bed, to the side so she can take both of Nicole’s hands in her own and look Nicole in the eye.

 

“Kinda,” Nicole shrugs, a little sheepish, a blush breaking out over her cheeks. “I mean…. I’ve been on the other end a  _ lot _ , and I’ve done different variations of, you know….  _ penetration… _ .but just not….”

 

“Oh,” Waverly breathes, and for a second she’s floored, because she thought it was incredible of Nicole to step out of her comfort zone for Waverly when it was something she figured Nicole had at least done once, but knowing that she was willing to take an even bigger step with her…. _ for _ her, is…. 

 

“It’s ok,” Nicole offers, squeezing Waverly’s hands again. “Wave, it’s ok. I know that might make it a little more daunting, but that’s why I didn’t say anything earlier. I was going to tell you, because it’s important for me that you  _ do _ know, so I’m not holding anything back, so you’re fully informed, too, I was just….”

 

“Waiting for the right time?” Waverly finishes for her. “Nicole, if this is your first, then….”

 

“I want it to be you,” Nicole says firmly. Her eyes lock into the deep, heavy,  _ pulse _ of her heart. “I mean…. if it doesn’t put you off, me not ever having done that, and not if you feel too much pressure, because I don’t want that at all, but….I  _ really _ want it to be you, Wave.”

 

“You do?” Waverly asks, a little dumbstruck at Nicole’s words. 

 

For a start, because she can’t believe Nicole hasn’t done this before, because she’s so worldly, and she had lead Waverly through it so seamlessly the first time they’d come together like this, that she can’t believe now that Nicole hadn’t had first-hand knowledge, and second, because she can’t believe Nicole wants to do this with her. That she’s willing to give Waverly this  _ gift _ . 

 

“Yeah, I really do,” Nicole says, winding her fingers through Waverly’s. “I’ll help you through the other stuff, but I think I need….will you help me with the other things? Will you help….”

 

“Step-by-step, Nicole,” Waverly says surely, running her thumb across the top of Nicole’s where their hands join, because that she  _ can _ do, that she will  _ happily _ lead through. “I promise. And we’ll go as slow as we need, and we can stop if and whenever you need, immediately, alright?”

 

Nicole surges down and kisses her then, hard, in a way that takes Waverly’s breath away, and her nerves, too, for a moment, until she can see stars in the places where their bones meet, and she comes away with a clearer head.

 

“You want this?” Waverly asks slowly and plainly, because it’s important for her now, that she have Nicole’s  _ explicit _ consent. “You want  _ me _ ?”

 

“I really, really do,” Nicole answers, smiling reassuringly. “And you want this, too? You feel ok to do this? You’re comfortable with everything, because if you’re not, then….”

 

“Yes, baby,” Waverly breathes, leaning up on her tiptoes to draw Nicole down for another kiss that makes her palms  _ itch _ with want. “I do. And I am. And it means more than I can say that you trust me with this.” 

 

“I trust you with  _ everything _ ,” Nicole says sweetly, tilting her head to the side in a way that melts Waverly’s heart all over again. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Waverly replies, smiling into the second kiss she pulls Nicole in for. 

 

They kiss and kiss and  _ kiss _ until Waverly forgets what they’re doing, walking backwards to pull Nicole on top of her on the bed. 

 

The buckles on the harness knock together with the movement, and it breaks the moment of tension, Waverly dropping her head against the column of Nicole’s forearm as they both laugh gently. 

 

“It’s just us, baby,” Nicole breathes against her lips. “Don’t forget that alright? I know it’s new and a little scary to both of us, but it’s just us, after all.”

 

And that, Waverly thinks, is what makes  _ everything _ ok. 

 

“Just us,” Waverly echoes, spreading her fingers in Nicole’s hair before pulling Nicole down for a kiss that has heat around the edges, not lazy and languid as they had been before.

 

It begins to stir something low and deep in Waverly’s belly, and she’s nervous as hell, but she’s a little excited, too, because Nicole hasn’t done this before, because she’ll be her  _ first _ , and that’s such a gift, but it’s bone-meltingly  _ hot _ , as well. 

 

Or it will be, Waverly thinks absently, if she’ll actually be able to put that damn harness on, because it looks like it should come with a manual full of instructions, but she doesn’t have anything, and she doesn’t want to do it wrong, or….

 

Nicole must hear her thinking, or feel the change in their kiss, because after a minute or so, she pulls away from Waverly, throwing a glance beside them to the harness on the bed. 

 

“I can help, you know,” Nicole purrs, leaning in as if to kiss Waverly before pulling away teasingly. 

 

“What do you mean,” Waverly growls, chasing Nicole’s mouth for the kiss she’s just been robbed of. 

 

“I mean, I can help….you know….put it on,” Nicole says while a beautiful blush breaks clear across her cheeks. “I know it’s a little intimidating, and there is a knack to it, so I can….I can help.”

 

“Doesn’t that kind of ruin the magic, though?” Waverly frowns with concern, because she wants this to be good for Nicole. Amazing, even. And she’s worried it’ll lessen the experience if she has to help Waverly into it. 

 

“I think it’s kinda sexy,” Nicole replies, licking her lips before she settles heavier between Waverly’s thighs. “Helping you, I think it’s  _ definitely _ sexy.”

 

“You do?” Waverly asks with a half-shaky question, trying not to let the position of Nicole’s thigh overtake all of her conscious space. 

 

“Yeah,” Nicole says, smirking deep and low, leaning back off the bed, offering Waverly a hand to pull her into a sitting position while Nicole stands between her legs. “I really do.”

 

Nicole’s moving while she’s talking to Waverly, obviously trying to distract her with words as her hands move to grab the harness. Holding it behind her back she draws Waverly onto her feet with the other hand before sinking to her knees. 

 

Waverly’s expecting Nicole to have her step into the harness first, but she doesn’t. She takes the hem of Waverly’s dress between her fingers instead, dragging the item up and off over Waverly’s head before tossing it to the side. 

 

“I want to see you,” Nicole says with a softness that makes Waverly ache somewhere deep between her thighs. “I want to see all of you while you’re doing this. If that’s ok?”

 

Nicole’s obvious attraction and heat and unbridled  _ want _ gives her a little more confidence than she had before, and it’s easy to nod then when Nicole sinks down to her feet again. 

 

She does hold the harness out for Waverly to step into this time, and Waverly calms herself with the touch on Nicole’s shoulder that steadies her, physically and mentally, as she does so. Nicole stands slowly, bringing the harness up around Waverly’s hips, looking down and fastening a few of the straps in a blur that makes Waverly massively thankful that Nicole is driving this part at least. 

 

It’s only after she feels Nicole fit and tighten the harness more snuggly against her hips, and she has the courage to look down, that Waverly notices the toy is already there in place. 

 

She frowns for a second, not recognising the deep navy blue immediately before realisation hits her.  _ Of course Nicole would need something different _ , Waverly thinks, because she’s not used to anything near what they use for Waverly herself. 

 

“I hope that’s alright?” Nicole says a little uncertainly, watching the look of confusion cross Waverly’s brow. “I’m just…. I was worried the other was a little  _ big _ ….”

 

“Of course,” Waverly says quickly, reaching for Nicole’s hands. “Of course it is. I’m so sorry I didn’t think of it first.”

 

“It’s ok,” Nicole replies, shaking her own head at Waverly’s anger at herself. “It’s ok, baby. I’m just…. I would have liked to, but….”

 

“It’s  _ more _ than ok,” Waverly says with a reassuring smile, sliding her arms around Nicole’s shoulders, pulling her in close so Waverly can whisper against her lips. “Plus, the blue is  _ definitely _ more your colour.” 

 

Nicole laughs a little, half nerves and half actual amusement, before dropping her hands to the edge of the harness, tilting Waverly towards her. 

 

“You look….” Nicole trails off, her eyes moving hungrily over Waverly’s body, bringing a rising heat through Waverly in their wake. “God, Wave, you look….”

 

“Silly?” Waverly asks self-consciously, her eyes dropping to watch Nicole’s hands curl around the top of the harness. 

 

“ _ Sexy _ ,” Nicole corrects, looking up to Waverly finally, with almost pitch black eyes as her hands tighten over the leather at Waverly’s hips. “Really,  _ really _ sexy.”

 

“You think so?” Waverly questions, her voice unsure, but that doesn’t last long because before Waverly can so much as breathe, Nicole crashes their lips together. 

 

She manages to growl out an  _ I know so _ before her tongue slides into Waverly’s mouth, and Waverly takes it hungrily, tightening her hold around Nicole’s shoulders in a motion that brings their bodies closer together lower down, and Waverly stops still when she feels the toy push against Nicole. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Waverly winces, trying to pull back to create some space between them, but Nicole isn’t having any of it. 

 

“Don’t be,” Nicole replies hotly, holding them in place while Waverly reconciles the feeling of the toy meeting another body. 

 

It feels a little strange, but it’s not as foreign as Waverly was expecting, because while she obviously can’t feel the toy, she  _ can _ feel Nicole holding her in place by the top of the harness, and she  _ can _ feel the base of the toy pushing against her own core, and it suddenly feels more  _ real _ than she was expecting. 

 

“ _ Oh _ ,” Waverly utters around a sigh, and Nicole’s eyes soften at the recognition of exactly what it is that Waverly is feeling. 

 

“I know, right,” Nicole says with a smirk as she watches Waverly’s eyes glaze over a little with the contact. “I wanted that to be a nice little surprise. You feel more than you think you’re going to on that end, it’s….quite satisfying, actually.”

 

And she’s not wrong, because if she’s experiencing this level of friction from standing still, it’s only going to get several times hotter once they actually start moving. 

 

“What else?” Waverly breathes roughly, suppressing the urge to roll her hips forward against Nicole’s hands, aware of exactly how shaky her voice must sound, and not caring one damn bit. “What else do I need to know?”

 

“Well, you already know that you’ll feel more than you might have been expecting,” Nicole says with a grin that sends a bolt between Waverly’s thighs again. “There isn’t a great deal else, just remember that we can stop whenever you need, the pause doesn’t only need to be at my end, ok? For anything. If you need a break, or you want to stop completely, or….”

 

“I understand,” Waverly says sweetly, dropping her hands to pull Nicole’s away from leather and thread their fingers together. “And you’ll stop to, if you need. You promise?”

 

“Promise,” Nicole returns, her eyes softening at Waverly’s thoughtfulness. “But you, too, alright? Even if it’s just to catch your breath. That’s the last thing, it’ll probably be more….  _ physical _ than you might expect, so start nice and slow, not only because I’ll need you to…. “

 

Nicole trails off softly, her mind slipping off that track and onto her own, onto the what will happen for  _ her _ , sooner rather than later, and Waverly knows it’s her turn to step into the small distance between them and give  _ Nicole _ reassurance now. 

 

“I’ll start nice and slow,” Waverly affirms, her hands moving up Nicole’s arms in an attempt to draw her attention away from whatever aspect is worrying her, and onto other things. “Nice and slow, baby, ok? And if it’s too much, all you have to do is say stop, and I will. At any time, alright?”

 

“What does it….?” Nicole asks quietly, surprising Waverly some, because there’s a distant fear there that Waverly wasn’t expecting. “I mean, I know it’s stupid because I’ve been  _ shot _ for God’s sake, but... I’m worried it’ll….”

 

“It might a little,” Waverly says honestly, her tone quiet but even, because she doesn’t want to lie, even if it might make Nicole a little more apprehensive. Because she wants Nicole to enjoy this as much as possible, and that means being fully prepared for the  _ entire _ experience. 

 

And  _ that’s _ the bit she’s dreading the most if she’s truthful with herself,  _ hurting _ Nicole, because she can remember her first time with an overeager Champ and it  _ had _ hurt, more in part due to his lack of patience than anything else, but she’s determined to make this as good for Nicole as she possibly can now that she knows it’s her  _ first _ , even in spite of any initial discomfort. 

 

“It might a little,” Waverly repeats softly, leaning her forehead against Nicole’s, grounding them both. “But if I go slow, and if you’re  _ ready _ enough, it shouldn’t be too bad. And if it is, then I’ll stop immediately, alright?”

 

“What does it feel like?” Nicole questions with as much softness as before. “I mean, I’ve had  _ fingers _ , but….”

 

“I guess it’s like that, only a little more?” Waverly says, frowning as she tries to call to mind a better way of explaining. “It feels a little tight to begin with, like there’s a kind of pressure, probably the same as when you ask me to use  _ more _ ….”

 

“Oh,” Nicole replies, nodding a little as she tries to reconcile what Waverly is saying against her own experience. “I think I….I think I know what you mean….”

 

“It’s a little uncomfortable at first, but I’ll do everything I can to make it good, Nicole, I promise,” Waverly hurries to add, because Nicole has drawn back a little. “But if you’ve changed your mind, then….”

 

Because she wants to do this,  _ god _ she wants to do this, but not ever at the expense of Nicole’s fear. 

 

“No,” Nicole says after a moment, shaking her head as her hands find Waverly’s and squeeze. “I really, really do. And I know you will, I’m sorry. Guess nerves got the better of me, too, huh?”

 

“Why don’t we just lie down,” Waverly suggests as a means of distraction, because thinking about this is good, but over analyzing  _ isn’t _ , and she thinks they just need to relax a little, just for a moment, to settle their racing hearts. The  _ both _ of them. 

 

“Yeah,” Nicole nods with a small smile, catching Waverly’s drift immediately. “Yeah, that sounds nice, baby.”

 

Waverly smiles in return, only there’s heat in hers now, because they might both be beside themselves with nerves, but there’s no denying that this is still an enormous turn on for Waverly, and she thinks still for Nicole, too. 

 

Nicole’s still wearing all her clothes, so Waverly resolves to rectify  _ that _ before doing anything else. She looks up to Nicole for a nod before her hands tug at the loose knot holding the tie of Nicole’s slacks up. One simple pull and the light pants drop to the floor between them. 

 

“Whoops,” Waverly says playfully, her hands finding Nicole’s hips and pulling her closer, smirking at the look on Nicole’s face. 

 

“That is the least sincere  _ whoops _ I have ever heard in my entire life, Waverly Earp,” Nicole says flatly, raising an eyebrow in return, but it’s good, it does exactly the job Waverly had intended it do, distract Nicole, even if only for a moment. 

 

“Oh yeah?” Waverly asks innocently, taking a step backwards while her hands find the hem of Nicole’s top. “What are you gonna do about it?” 

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Nicole says, her breath hitching hard when Waverly’s hands skirt up her stomach, pushing Nicole’s top up as they do so. 

 

Her hands stop just below Nicole’s breasts, spread out across her diaphragm, still and unmoving as Nicole holds tight to her exhale, waiting for Waverly’s next move. 

 

“You have to remember to  _ breathe _ , baby,” Waverly says smartly, feeling a little more herself and less nervous with every touch. 

 

“ _ Waverly _ ,” Nicole says, her tone a warning, and it’s Waverly’s turn to catch her own breath beneath the authority in Nicole’s voice. 

 

“Yes, Nicole?” Waverly offers with an easy sweetness, as if completely unaware of what her actions are drawing from her girlfriend. 

 

Nicole bites her tongue for a second, obviously trying to decide whether she wants to call Waverly on her behaviour or play along, apparently deciding on holding back, for now at least, as she drops her eyes and watches while Waverly’s hands move over her body. 

 

Waverly swipes her thumbs up beneath Nicole’s top, brushing roughly over Nicole’s nipples, causing Nicole to jump into her hands. 

 

She waits for another warning, but it doesn’t come, so she continues her ministrations instead, brushing over the thickening bud and bending towards Nicole’s soft moans before it’s not enough to be blind to what she’s doing. 

 

The snap in Waverly’s self-restraint is quick, like a crisp wet branch breaking, and before either of them can breathe, she pulls Nicole’s top up over her head in an echo of her own clothing. 

 

Waverly makes short work of Nicole’s bra, reaching around behind her back easily, popping the clasp before Nicole helps her pull the garment off hurriedly, exposing Nicole almost fully before her. 

 

She bends down before Nicole can say anything, attaching her mouth over Nicole’s breast, and her hands at Nicole’s waist, pulling her nipple between her lips and sucking firmly,  _ glowing _ in satisfaction when Nicole’s hand fists in her hair and tightens. 

 

Not wanting to favour one side over the other, Waverly shifts her attention, kissing the hollow down the middle of Nicole’s chest before taking the other breast into her mouth, too. 

 

The thought that remaining vertical like this no longer seems viable pops into her head for a  _ second _ before Nicole reads her mind, taking two steps backwards, sitting on the edge of the bed before crawling up so her entire body is on the bed as Waverly follows smoothly. 

 

She settles heavily between Nicole’s legs, jumping a little when the toy settles between her own and against Nicole’s stomach, just above her core as she flattens her body along Nicole’s. 

 

“I’m….” Waverly moves to apologise quickly before Nicole slides her hand into the hair at the base of Waverly’s neck again, shaking her head at Waverly. 

 

“Don’t apologise,” Nicole says breathlessly, shaking her head again. “Don’t, it feels good, baby.  _ Really _ good.”

 

“It does?” Waverly asks silkily, rolling her hips down lightly as a test. “Like this?”

 

“Yeah,” Nicole replies thickly, her eyes fluttering closed, moaning beautifully. “Just like that.”

 

She can feel distantly how easily she slips against Nicole, even through the underwear she still has on, realising how wet she must be already, which is good, but she wants more, because there’s a little bottle in their nightstand that she’ll use regardless, but she wants Nicole turned on and almost beside herself before they do this, to make sure she’s as ready as possible. 

 

_ How then to achieve that _ , Waverly wonders to herself when she lowers her head to Nicole’s chest again. She could just touch Nicole, bring her as close as possible to the edge that way, but something in her mind is leading her in a slightly  _ different _ direction tonight. 

 

Waverly leaves one messy kiss over Nicole’s left breast, blowing a cool breath over it before she starts on her descent towards her goal. She waits for Nicole to stop her, to halt her in her movements, but the hand never comes, only Nicole’s ragged breath does, so she moves lower. 

 

She presses kiss after kiss to Nicole’s stomach, stopping at the edge of her underwear to nip lightly at the skin there before she winds her fingers beneath the elastic. Nicole’s chest rises with her inhale before it  _ freezes, _ and she looks down the length of her body to Waverly between her thighs.

 

“You’ll be the  _ death _ of me, Waverly Earp,” Nicole breathes through her teeth when Waverly starts drawing the elastic down, down,  _ down _ , kissing along the edge of the now bared skin. 

 

“Should I stop?” Waverly asks teasingly, looking up midway over the curve of Nicole’s hip bone. 

 

“Never,” Nicole moans, losing her restraint for a moment, arching up towards Waverly’s mouth as her hands fist in the blankets beneath them. 

 

She doesn’t waste the opportunity, dragging Nicole’s underwear over her hips, nibbling the tender skin of her inner thigh as she takes the scrap of fabric fully down Nicole’s legs and off. 

 

Waverly isn’t sure whether Nicole’s expecting her to come all the way back up after she’s done discarding the item of clothing, but she doesn’t, intent finally on her plan. 

 

She settles between Nicole’s thighs, easing them apart a little wider to give her more room before kissing from Nicole’s knee inwards. 

 

“Baby,” Nicole manages to stutter roughly, leaning up on an elbow to look down at Waverly, her eyes going wide when she takes the sight in fully. “You don’t have to….”

 

“I want to,” Waverly purrs, allowing her breath to blow over Nicole’s now exposed,  _ glistening _ core. “Unless you want me up with you for a bit, I  _ really _ want to.”

 

Nicole mumbles something that sounds like  _ oh god _ , which Waverly takes to mean _ go right on ahead _ , so she does. With bated breath and a racing heart, she  _ does _ . 

 

She hadn’t expected to like this part of being with a woman so much, but she does. Good  _ lord _ she does. She’d been worried about not being good enough, or doing something wrong, but at first Nicole had been gentle and leading, and she had  _ taught _ Waverly. First as she moved down Waverly’s body, and then later, when Waverly had moved down Nicole’s for the first time, too. 

 

Waverly had been nervous to begin with, and it had taken her a moment to find her rhythm, but she had been eager, too. And Nicole... Nicole had been perfect and vocal and  _ appreciative, _ and she had writhed beneath Waverly, egging her on and directing her when she felt Waverly falter, and it hadn’t taken long for Waverly to become utterly, completely addicted. 

 

Tonight is no different, either. Waverly takes her place between Nicole’s legs, trembling a little in anticipation before sliding her palms over the outside of Nicole’s thighs to ground herself, and taking a deep breath  _ in _ . 

 

She can almost taste how much Nicole wants this, wants  _ her _ , not even factoring in the way Nicole’s hands have shifted from the bedding to rest patiently at the nape of Waverly’s neck,  _ waiting _ , so it’s with an immense satisfaction that she leans in. 

 

And  _ tastes _ . 

 

Nicole always jumps at the first touch of Waverly’s mouth.  _ Always _ . And tonight is no different. In fact, Waverly thinks, the jump might even be sharper because of the height of Nicole’s desire, or her anticipation of what’s to come next. 

 

Waverly breathes in and runs her tongue down Nicole’s length, a taste, a teaser, and Nicole leaps into her hands beautifully. She’s stronger than Waverly is, by far, and she could throw the arm that comes down firm over hips to hold her still  _ off _ in a second, but she allows it to serve as a reminder to hold still instead, as Waverly intends it. 

 

A reminder to calm her trembling heart and allow Waverly to  _ begin _ . 

 

She’s really not sure how long that’s going to last for tonight, though, because she runs her tongue along Nicole again, firmer this time, and Nicole jumps higher. 

 

“Easy, baby,” Waverly coos to the inside of Nicole’s thigh, pressing a soft kiss there before Nicole shakes her head roughly above Waverly. 

 

“I can’t,” Nicole gasps as Waverly dips her head again, taking her time moving her tongue and lips away from Nicole’s skin. “God, I don’t know what it is, Waverly, but I’m about ready to crawl out of my damn skin.”

 

“A little longer,” Waverly purrs, taking the sensitive skin against her teeth sharply, just left of where Nicole is trying to lead her. “Just a little longer, Nicole, please.”

 

Because she’s dying to get to the next part, too, but she wants to enjoy  _ this _ , she wants to treasure this anticipation-high Nicole for everything she’s worth. 

 

So she leans in and takes Nicole wholly against her mouth, losing her breath in her partner’s heat for long minutes as she devours. Her tongue moves firm, and then flat, and then dips inside, her fingers finding and squeezing the skin of Nicole’s inner thighs in the process. 

 

Nicole is barely coherent above her, writhing properly against the bed now, her hands trapping themselves beautifully in the tangle of Waverly’s hair before releasing and fixing in her own hair for a moment as Waverly’s tongue moves and moves and  _ moves _ . 

 

When she thinks Nicole will barely notice, Waverly slides one hand from her thigh to trail down the centre of her core, collecting wetness before she moves down to her goal. She looks up once to affirm her movements, Nicole nodding desperately before sliding two fingers home,  _ deep _ . 

 

Nicole’s back lifts off the bed in a movement that is pure poetry. Her bones  _ crack _ and her muscles  _ lengthen, _ and Waverly thinks it’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. She looks like a ballerina, like a dancer, her body long and lean, and Waverly’s eyes drink in the sight that is Nicole moving like this  _ for her _ . 

 

_ Because _ of her. 

 

She can feel how close Nicole is the moment she enters her, the sweet velvet fluttering around her fingers like a lover’s kiss, trembling like the sky before lightning falls, and she knows it’s time.  _ Now _ , it’s time. 

 

Waverly manages to reach blindly for the side table to retrieve the small bottle she knows is there, her unoccupied hand shaking slightly as she applies as much as she thinks she needs, her hand sliding easily over the length once she’s done. 

 

Keeping her fingers pumping long and slow, relieved Nicole hasn’t even felt her other preparations, Waverly moves up Nicole’s body a little, settling into her side as her hand draws moan after moan from Nicole’s lips. 

 

It almost seems a shame to draw Nicole away from this into something else, but she knows how much they’ve worked themselves up to this point, mentally and emotionally and physically, and she knows now is  _ right _ . Now is the  _ right _ time. 

 

“Baby,” Waverly whispers against Nicole’s lips, losing her own breath for a second when Nicole surges up and claims her mouth. 

 

It takes her a second to recover when Nicole’s tongue leaves her mouth, her head spinning and her lungs screaming, but she knows even more thoroughly now that Nicole is ready, because she looks fit to come apart at the seams. 

 

“Baby,” Waverly tries again, moving back out of the way of Nicole’s kiss with a smirk when Nicole moves for her again. “Baby, I think you’re ready, if you still want….”

 

She watches as Nicole’s eyes shift from glassy and faraway to here, in this moment, a shiver of nervousness passing through them both. 

 

“We don’t have to,” Waverly hurries to add, her hand coming up to rest against Nicole’s cheek delicately. “If you don’t want to, then I’ll just keep going like this, ok.”

 

Waverly can see the choices moving behind Nicole’s eyes, want and desire chased by nervousness, before they set to resolute, and Nicole nods. 

 

“I do,” Nicole affirms, swallowing thickly when Waverly shifts her position slightly between her thighs. “I’m….  I’m a little….I want to, just go slow, okay?”

 

“Are you sure?” Waverly checks one last time, because it’s so important to her that Nicole be absolutely confident that she does want this, and she’s not just pacifying Waverly with her agreement. 

 

She seems to read the need for that explicit consent on the frown in Waverly’s face, reaching for Waverly’s cheek, beckoning Waverly’s face close so she can rest their foreheads together. 

 

“Very sure,” Nicole says firmly, even though her body shakes beneath them. “I’m nervous, but I’m very sure, too. And also very turned on.”

 

“I can tell,” Waverly returns with a smirk, taking the opportunity to drag her fingers down Nicole’s core in illustration. 

 

Nicole’s eyes flutter closed and her mouth drops open, and Waverly leans down then, taking Nicole’s mouth hard against her own as Nicole had done to her a moment ago, smiling internally when she feels the tension leave Nicole’s body beneath her. 

 

“I’ll go  _ so _ slow, ok, baby?” Waverly breathes, heart racing when she pulls away. “But if you want me to pause, or stop, you’ll say right away?” 

 

Nicole nods heavily beneath her, her hands finding Waverly’s hips, resting over the leather of the harness when Waverly nudges her thighs a little further apart so she can move properly into position. 

 

The harness and object around her waist don’t feel quite so foreign now, not with the last half hour or so she’s spent adjusting to its weight, but it still feels a little awkward to take the length in her hand and line herself up. 

 

Nicole shudders with the first unintentional brush of the tip against her core, the difference in temperature between the two making her shake. 

 

“It’ll only be cold for a minute,” Waverly recalls from her own experience in this exact situation with their positions reversed. “You won’t even feel it after we start.”

 

Nicole nods again, holding Waverly’s eye contact and motioning her on, giving her okay for Waverly to begin to move. 

 

It takes her own breath away actually, the first time she glances down and sees the head of the toy begin to press against Nicole. It’s mesmerising, even more so when she pushes her hips forward ever so slightly and the tip  _ disappears _ . 

 

She rests her hand on the toy, but one finger reaches out to make contact with Nicole as a guideline and a grounding point, for both of them, as she pushes in just a little more, not even a full inch, looking up to Nicole for a temperature check. 

 

“Ok, baby?” Waverly asks gently, tensing her abs to keep the waver out of her voice, because Nicole needs her to be certain now, not unsure, even if that  _ is _ how she feels. 

 

“Ok,” Nicole assures her, her hands tightening slightly over the leather. “It feels….it’s good, so far, surprisingly,  _ really _ good.”

 

She doesn’t want to say that it’ll likely be a little worse for a moment before it gets better from here on out, because Nicole knows that, and she needs reassurance, not something else to fear. 

 

“Good,” Waverly says instead, bending the arm at the side of Nicole’s head and leaning down to press a teasing kiss on Nicole’s mouth, light and not enough, trying to chase the tension from her body again. 

 

Nicole relaxes a little under her tongue, and Waverly pushes forward a little, and then a little more, listening to Nicole’s body as she goes slack against Waverly’s mouth. She looks down to see Nicole with her eyes screwed shut and she freezes instantly. 

 

“Baby?” Waverly asks quickly, her eyes worried, but Nicole shakes her head, opening her eyes for a moment as she pulls Waverly forward with her hands at Waverly’s hips. 

 

“I’m ok,” Nicole assures her, swallowing before leaning up to kiss Waverly again. “I’m ok, Wave, I promise. It’s just a little…. I need you to keep going, ok? All the way.”

 

Waverly nods in understanding, kissing Nicole hard for a moment by way of a distraction while she slides her hips, without friction, but still very tight, all the way forward until her hips meet Nicole’s. 

 

“ _ Breathe _ , Nicole,” Waverly purrs when their skin makes contact. “Don’t forget to  _ breathe _ .”

 

Nicole’s biting her lip in the way that Waverly knows means she’s in a little bit of pain, but it’s not  _ too _ bad, it’s not the thing front and centre in her mind, and that reassures Waverly significantly. 

 

“Are you ok?” Waverly asks gently, rubbing the tip of her nose against Nicole’s when her eyes open. “Am I….”

 

“You’re perfect,” Nicole returns easily, her hands moving from the harness up Waverly’s back to the clasp of the bra she hadn’t even realised she was still wearing. “Perfect, baby. I mean, it’s a little….”

 

“Uncomfortable?” Waverly frowns down at Nicole before Nicole’s face breaks out in a smile. 

 

“Exactly,” Nicole says in reply. “Just a little uncomfortable, but still good, if you know what I mean? Knowing it’s….knowing you’re  _ inside _ is….”

 

“I  _ know _ ,” Waverly says heavily, nodding significantly, because she  _ does _ . 

 

Because the fact that she’s  _ inside _ Nicole right now, can feel when she twitches around the toy because it stirs the base of the shaft against Waverly, too, is driving her a little shaky around the edges of her form. “I know, baby.”

 

Nicole leans up, careful not to move too much around the toy, sliding her hand beneath the closure of her bra, popping it open easily. 

 

“Off,” Nicole says playfully, helping work the straps down Waverly’s arms as she takes turns lifting each hand anchoring her above Nicole. 

 

The second it’s free from her arms, Nicole throws it somewhere off the side of the bed, lifting her head to close around Waverly’s nipple, warm and silken, and Waverly moans hard. 

 

Waverly’s breath leaves her in a rush, causing her to slip forward a little, bringing the base of the toy firmer against her own core while driving the it as deep as it’ll go inside Nicole, too. 

 

Nicole breaks away with a gasp that matches Waverly’s own, and Waverly is overtaken with a sudden urge to start  _ pulsing _ , desperate to bring sensation to Nicole, and to herself, too. Thankfully, Nicole seems of the same mind, and she nods roughly before tugging on Waverly’s hips. 

 

“Move, baby,” Nicole utters in a voice broken with  _ want _ . “Please, I need you to start….”

 

But Waverly is already in action, working her hips backwards a little before pushing back in shallowly, repeating the movement a few times before the tightness of Nicole’s hands ease and her hands flatten on the small of Waverly’s back instead. 

 

“Ok?” Waverly checks in again, to which Nicole breathes her  _ yes _ , and she can feel how tense Nicole still is around the toy, but she’s starting to find pleasure there, too, Waverly thinks. Finally. 

 

She starts to deepen her thrusts a little, pleased with how smooth she’s able to make the movements, even if her arms are starting to ache and there’s a light sheen of heat beginning to rise off her skin, because Nicole was right, this is a heck of a lot harder than she makes it look. 

 

She builds and builds and builds until she’s able to slide almost fully out and in again, and Nicole no longer holds her body quite so tense beneath Waverly’s own, and it’s everything she had been hoping and  _ more _ . So  _ much _ more. 

 

Because she can feel so much more than she was anticipating, she can feel Nicole pull and tense around the toy, she can feel when it makes contact with her own core, she can feel  _ everything _ . 

 

There’s a true power in moving against a lover like this, with a lover, inside a lover. A power and a gift, too, and it’s  _ that _ which turns Waverly on more than anything else, the weight of what Nicole is sharing with her, allowing her to do with her, the trust she has for Waverly to take the lead like this. 

 

Even if Nicole doesn’t seem completely content to allow Waverly to lead for the  _ whole _ interaction. 

 

She feels a change move over Nicole before long, and she starts to move  _ into _ Waverly’s thrusts, begins meeting them halfway, and Waverly can sense her wanting more. 

 

“Push harder, baby,” Nicole says with a gasp, arching solidly up against Waverly’s hips. “You can push harder now, I’m not going to break.”

 

And she wants to, her hips are itching to drive forward with a little more force, but she doesn’t want to hurt Nicole, either. 

 

“I’ll tell you to slow down if I need you to,” Nicole offers, reading Waverly’s mind with a smirk. “I know you want to. That buzz starts about now for me, too, that little voice that tells me to lose control.  _ Just _ a little.”

 

Waverly makes a noise that’s somewhere between a growl and a moan, because that’s exactly how she feels,  _ exactly _ , and she trusts Nicole to tell her if it’s too much, so she  _ begins _ . 

 

She starts at a slow increase in pace, only a little quicker, but Nicole’s short nails scratch down her bare back in desperation before long, and it drives her  _ deeper _ than before. 

 

It brings a new level of substance to Nicole’s pleasure, and to her own, too, moans falling looser from her own lips as she pulses harder, harder,  _ faster _ against Nicole,  _ inside _ Nicole. 

 

It’s good, god it’s  _ so _ good, but her arms start shaking just as Nicole begins to grow more erratic with her own movements, and she’s not sure how much longer she’s going to be able to go on in this position, until….

 

“Drop down onto your forearms,” Nicole says, kissing Waverly messily, sliding her arm around Waverly’s shoulder to prompt her to drop her body. “You’ll still be able to move your hips just as much, but you don’t need to worry about your arms giving way.”

 

The instruction and the ease with which Nicole associates herself with the suggestion —because if Waverly thinks about it, she can bring to her mind’s eye a dozen instances of Nicole doing exactly the same thing while inside her— makes her blood run  _ boiling _ , and she does as bidden, smiling when she discovers how much room she still has to move, how firmly she can still drive her hips against and  _ into _ Nicole. 

 

That only makes Nicole begin to tremble harder, and she winds one of her calves up around the back of Waverly’s legs, opening herself up more fully for Waverly. 

 

It’s good for her, clearly it is, but Waverly isn’t sure if she’ll be able to tip Nicole over the edge like this, because  _ she _ certainly hadn’t been able to come from penetration alone for a long time, so she eases her body weight off one arm, leaning it on the other, snaking her hand between their bodies to find that spot that makes Nicole….

 

“Jesus,” Nicole gasps when Waverly’s fingers skirt over her clit, jumping up and onto the toy more solidly, making Waverly grin with a satisfied smirk. 

 

“Tell me what else you need,” Waverly breathes against Nicole’s pulse, leaning her head down, kissing the column of Nicole’s neck hard, leaving a pretty purple bruise in her wake. “Please, baby, I want to make you….”

 

“Just like that,” Nicole moans a little mindlessly into Waverly’s mouth, her nails carving a deeper line into Waverly’s back. “Just like that,  _ please _ , Wave.”

 

She’s the most beautiful like this, a little mad and lost with lust, and normally Waverly’s looking up instead of down, but the beauty is the same, perhaps even more so because of what Waverly is doing. What they’re doing  _ together _ . 

 

It’s a little awkward to manoeuvre her hand, and she’s not sure if it’ll actually  _ work, _ but she moves her fingers with more determination against Nicole regardless, rewarded with moan after moan as Nicole drops further into the deep. 

 

She changes from  _ not sure this is going to work,  _ to _ this is  _ **_definitely_ ** _ going to work  _ a minute later, though, because Nicole starts trembling all over exactly like she does when it’s just Waverly and not an added appendage, and Waverly’s surprised, too, by how close she also is with only the friction from the toy against her own centre. 

 

It’s more likely  _ what _ they’re doing as well as the actual sensation, but Waverly thinks they could  _ just _ come together, regardless. 

 

“I’m almost there,” Nicole gasps, her voice almost begging as she pulls Waverly firmer against her, eliminating nearly all of the space between them. “Baby, I’m so close, please….”

 

“So am I,” Waverly returns, dropping her forehead down against Nicole’s before sliding their mouths together. 

 

Something in her lower back twitches and it drives her hips forward a little harder still, and just like that, like magic, Nicole  _ tips _ . 

 

She comes  _ hard _ around the toy and against Waverly’s fingers, and Waverly pushes forward, bottoming out against Nicole’s hips in a movement that creates exactly the right amount of friction for her, too, and, at seeing Nicole fall apart so completely, Waverly comes apart, as well. 

 

Later, she’ll remark on how she has absolutely no idea how she had the mind to keep moving her hips in that moment, but somehow, blindly, she does, driving Nicole and herself both through their releases, every muscle in her body clenched hard as she pulls Nicole through to the other side. 

 

She manages a few final thrusts before Nicole shakes with a finality that brings Waverly’s breath out in a rush, and she collapses against Nicole, boneless and relieved. 

 

“Oh my god,” Nicole mumbles against Waverly’s neck, her hands sweeping over Waverly’s back, soothing over the lightly burning nail lines she had left a moment ago. “Oh my  _ god _ , Waverly.”

 

“Yeah?” Waverly asks a little nervously, because she’s  _ pretty _ certain Nicole enjoyed that, but her certainty ebbs away in her post-orgasm haze. “I’m sorry, baby, I’ll move in a minute, I just need to….”

 

“No,” Nicole says quickly, sweetly, her arms wrapping around Waverly’s shoulders, holding her close. “No, stay, please.”

 

And Waverly would question  _ why _ Nicole wants her to stay exactly where she is, to stay  _ inside _ her, but having been in Nicole’s position, Waverly understands perfectly. 

 

Because being together like this, still joined, it’s  _ special _ . It’s closeness and intimacy and nearness, and it’s reassuring, and it’s everything they both need in that moment. 

 

“Like this?” Waverly asks sleepily, her eyes dropping closed, sighing into the warmth of Nicole’s neck before pressing a quick kiss to the flutter there. 

 

“ _ Just _ like that,” Nicole sighs happily beneath her, her breath joining Waverly’s somewhere in the bed beside them, drawn softly from her own lungs, too. 

 

“Was that….?” Waverly dares to ask shyly, her curiosity getting the better of her, blushing, but unmoving from her current position. “Was it….?”

 

“It was incredible, Waverly,” Nicole replies silkily, her voice and resultant soft laugh rumbling Waverly’s chest. “It was incredible, I mean…. you were here, weren’t you?”

 

“Of course I was, I just….” Waverly returns with a gentle smile of relief. “I just…. this was important to me, Nicole, and I know even more so for you, and I just…. I wanted to make sure it was okay. That  _ you’re _ ok? I hope I didn’t hurt you too badly?” 

 

“You’re the sweetest thing in the whole damn world, you know, Waverly Earp,” Nicole says, grinning widely, pressing kiss after kiss to Waverly’s cheek, and then her neck. “It was perfect, baby. You were perfect. More perfect than I could have asked for. You made it…. you made it more special than I ever hoped anything like that could be, and I wouldn’t ever have wanted to share it with anyone other than you.”

 

“Really?” Waverly asks, almost speechlessly, because that’s exactly what she was hoping she could make this for Nicole, and she’s beyond relieved to hear that perhaps, despite her fear and nervousness, she had. 

 

“Really,” Nicole answers with a smile filled to the brim with light. “Extraordinary doesn’t nearly do you justice, Waverly. Some days I have no idea how I got so lucky.”

 

“You know, I often find myself asking the  _ exact _ same thing,” Waverly says in return, nuzzling her cheek against Nicole’s before she lays her head beside Nicole’s pulse again, listening to the rhythmic and soothing thump, thump,  _ thump _ . “I love you quite dearly, you know?”

 

“And I love you even more,” Nicole replies sweetly, tightening her arms around Waverly’s shoulders. 

 

“Thank you for doing this for me,” Waverly says quietly, focusing on the weight around her hips as it disappears inside her girlfriend, holding them bound together with an intimacy Waverly never thought she would experience. “I know it probably wasn’t on your bucket list, but….well, I hope you know what it means that you were willing to do this for me. It means the world, Nicole. As do you.”

 

“Oh, Wave,” Nicole sighs, Waverly catching the sentiment in her eye when she leans back to look at Nicole properly. “You mean the whole world to me, too.”

 

“It feels like that’s what you’ve shown me, you know?” Waverly offers in a voice almost quieter than a whisper, softening her entire body around Nicole’s. 

 

“What do you mean?” Nicole asks, her brow furrowing when she looks up to Waverly, her hands smoothing down to rest on Waverly’s lower back. 

 

“The  _ world _ ,” Waverly replies simply as her heart peaks and swells in Nicole’s arms. “I feel like you’ve shown me the world.”

 

“Waverly,  _ baby _ ,” Nicole purrs, sending another shiver between Waverly’s thighs into her centre, before coiling her strength to flip them suddenly, coming to rest between Waverly’s thighs now, the two of them still joined  _ intimately _ . 

 

“We’ve barely even  _ begun _ .”

  
  


-

 

**End** . 

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> What do you reckon? May as well start the new year with a bang, no?
> 
> Swing by my [tumblr](http://tigerlo.tumblr.com) if you'd like, there are a few sneak peek and drabble fics on there that haven't made it on here, if you're interested.
> 
> x


End file.
